The Talk
by bunny88rosemagic
Summary: After Galaxia had been defeated everyone assumed that life would go back to normal, but things did happened and they're not easy to forget and the only way to get answers is to talk things through. Will Darien and Serena be able to go back to their normal lives?. One shot/complete


**A/N:it has recently come to my attention that sonfics are not allow on ff. when i wrote this story, a song fic was my main goal but i guess now I'll call it a one-shot. I do recommend listening to the song ... you're my best friend by Tim McGraw.**

I know I should be updating my other story but I had this little plot stock in my head for a whole day. I don't proof read my stories cause I usually don't have time.

I know there are mistakes and I apologize in advance. I really hope you guys like it. The song belongs to Tim McGraw, no copyright intended. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Tittle: The talk**  
**Pairings: Serena and Darien**  
**Date: May 22, 2013**  
**Summary: After Galaxia had been defeated everyone assumed that life would go back to normal, but things happened and they're not easy to forget and the only way to get answers is to talk things through. Will Darien and Serena be able to go back to their normal lives?.**

* * *

The lights of the city were bright as always, nothing different, just another day. And just like any other day I heard the bells of the store rang. I turned around from the coffee bar to see the person that had entered. Her long blond hair tied up in just two pony tails, beautiful baby-blue eyes that would make any guy knees go weak and the most amazing smile that belonged to the most wonderful girl I have ever known.

I kept my eyes on her as she made her way up to one of the stools next to mine. Not a single word was spoken but I heard the movement as she tried to adjust her seat.

"I'm assuming you want the usual" the voice belong to my long-time friend, Andrew. I hadn't even notice his arrival, so I turned around to face him as well.

"The usual as well for you too" he asked and I nodded.

I turned to face the angel next to me, she was looking now at me. She was leaning on her left arm for support, just waiting for me to say something. She smiled at me, her eyes sparkle as I returned the smile.

It was weird for either of us to go without speaking for this long. Yet I knew that it had to be me the one to say something.

The weekend had been the longest one I have ever had and it all had started just three days ago.

* * *

_Flashback::: Normal POV_

"_It wouldn't have been so difficult if you had allowed me to help you" said a blond girl._

"_Serena you had to understand that thing could've killed you, I did promise the girls I would look after for you." the voice belong to a dark-haired man by the name of Darien Shields._

_He knew that saying that was a mistake. Serena Tsukino was the legendary leader of the sailor scouts, Sailor Moon. _

"_I have had my share of monsters, I have fought them for years and just because the girls think I need protection while they're away, doesn't mean you have to fight alone or that I need to just sit down and watch." the anger in her eyes was something he had never seen, and he has had his share, after all not too long ago he used to be the reason of uncountable scenes where both of them would scream and yell. But then again that was way before they started dating but both of them knew it was just for the fun of it, getting in each others nerves was something they both looked forward to everyday back then. _

_He sigh and took a deep breath, taking a step back, but she wasn't done. "We're a team, actually more than that. But I need you to understand I'm not a little girl anymore and I certainly don't need your protection Darien. You know what I don't want to talk about this anymore, it's late and my parents will worry if I'm not home by dinner." with that she grabbed her bag and made her way towards the door behind her. _

_And he just watched her go._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I'm sorry" as I said that, her left hand went down on the cold surface of the bar, both hands in front of her, I notice that by now she wasn't looking at me anymore.

"I… I'm just afraid of losing you, Serena. I know you can take care of yourself; like you said so yourself, you have fought and won so many battles. But… after Galaxia, after almost losing you again, I promise myself that I would do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you." We were on a public place, people would come in and out of here more often than any other place but today somehow it was empty and I was glad for it.

It had been months since the last fight that had almost destroy the planet, since I almost lost her.

We hadn't talked about it since it had happened, we always pretend or just switch the subject to something else but it was finally time to get out.

Not so long after I said that I felt her hands on mine, pulling me towards a booth, I followed her. Sitting on the same side, she kissed me on my right cheek and then leaned on my shoulder.

"You're forgetting that I lost you too. I was dead inside for months, I didn't know if you were alive or not, maybe I did but my heart and mind didn't want to believe or acknowledge the fact that you weren't here to protect me. I can't live without you Darien. I love you. I LOVE YOU."

I felt something wet on my shoulder and I knew she was crying. But she wasn't done talking.

"You know there was a time when I thought that you might come back without telling me, that you would be there to save me like always… and then … and then I saw a red rose, someone had thrown a red rose, just as Tuxedo Mask had done so many times. My eyes were playing tricks on me and I swear I saw him on the top of the school roof, and somehow for just a few second I had hope. Hope that you were alive, that you were back, that you had come back for me. I felt something break inside me as I acknowledge that it was someone else."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. She had been hurting for so long and I couldn't put the blame on anyone but me.

Our love has gone through a lot but in the end we came back stronger as before.

By now I heard Serena trying her best to control herself, but the tears wouldn't stop. I turned to face her and lifted her head so I could see her better

"Serena, my princess, I didn't know and it's my fault for leaving you. I never wanted to make suffer or cry. I love you, you're my everything. Do you remember the first time I took you to my apartment?…" I waited for her to remember and she nodded. "I grew up without any one to show me what love was, but then you came into my life and you brought happiness. Suddenly I knew I couldn't be without you but it also felt too good to be true. Why would an amazing girl be with someone as cold as me? But as time went by I became selfish. I didn't want to share you with anyone else but I couldn't do that to you. I knew that as long as you smiled at me at least once a day I could get by."

"Not one has tried to keep up with me as you have Serena, You know exactly how to make me feel better. I'm just afraid to lose you. You have helped me when I haven't had a clue as to what to do. I know it sounds crazy and cheesy but you're my air and I can't live without you" I smiled as I said that.

She laughed, and I wiped a few tears she had left on her face.

I leaned closer, she closed her eyes and our lips met.

A few seconds later our food arrived, strawberry shake with a cherry on top, two burgers and a cup of coffee. She lifted her head and took her shake taking a sip.

"We have been afraid of talking about what happened. I know Serena that I wasn't here to protect you, to tell you the truth I was afraid that you might had found someone else. The girls told me everything, how alone and hurt you were. And… Seiya… well he was there to fill that void. They also told me that he fell in love with you." She stop sipping her shake.

"They told you everything?…" it came out as a stutter. By now she was facing me.

"Yeah, I wanted to know why you were so down, why you weren't acting like yourself, and to tell you the truth I was afraid I was too late."

Serena's eyes widen as I said that. Shaking her head she tried to speak but I place my finger on her lips "It's impossible not to like or even fall in love with someone who help you cope with losing someone. He's a guy and I'm pretty sure I would've done the same. A beautiful girl hurting because her boyfriend left her, specially a girl who happens to be the most gorgeous woman in the whole world."

"Darien it's nothing like that"

"Serena he was there when I wasn't. He held you when you were scared."

"Darien stop please, just stop… you want me to say it fine, I did… I did liked him. It came to a point that I even Raye assumed that I maybe I forgot about you. I was scare to even think about it. But that RED ROSE, it was what made me finally understand that not matter how much I wanted to forget about you, I couldn't… cause yes I did tried, I… I kissed him, I was weak. I have never felt so clueless and confused. I thought you had forgotten about me, I have never seen myself with anyone else but you. But the girls knew that I needed something or someone to keep me focus. Deep down I just couldn't. The RED ROSE, was what made me come back to reality, the box that I tried so hard to shut down opened again. Darien, my prince, you are my future and my only one. I can't live without you. ."

I felt bad for making her feel like that. But we both needed to understand what happened then.

Tears started to form in her beautiful eyes, I tried to wipe them but she pushed my hand away.

"I'm afraid… and that's why I been so distant. I'm afraid this is all just a dream and I might wake up and realize that you're not here with me. I haven't visit the girls for weeks. I saw them died, Raye died in my arms. I… I saw you died. Galaxia showed me the memory. I might sound like an awful person for saying this but seeing you died was the most painful thing, I could survive without the girls, my scouts; but you Darien, I can't handle that. Not been able to kiss you, to touch you, I almost gave up. But you gave strength to keep on going. You knew I would not let her take your planet, our planet." The sight in front of me was painful to see. My princess was suffering and again it was my fault.

I pulled her closer to me again letting her cry, she needed that. "I'm sorry again Serena. I just thought the worse, but I told you I'm selfish, I wouldn't have let you go without fighting for you. You're my precious Meatball-head." this brought a laugh out of her.

"You really are a jerk, Shields." I laughed too.

Lifting her head I kiss her again, pulling her closer she put her hands on the back of my head.

"you know this isn't a dream, I'm here for you and I am not letting you go, now if you don't mind I would like to switch the promise ring with something else." I took a small black box out of my left pocket. Serena looked at the box then back at me. Holding her hand in front of me, I pull out the promise ring I had giving her a few months ago. I got up, got out of the booth and knelt. Still holding her hand I asked "Miss. Serena Tsukino would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes Mr. Shields, I would be honor." and with that I place the new ring in her fourth finger. Kissing her hand I got up and kissed her again in her lips.

"Well my beautiful fiancé, would you like to go and tell the girls about the future Mrs. Shields after we finish with our food."

"Would love to"

Once we were done with our burgers and drinks we headed towards the Temple where the girls usually have the scout meeting

I noticed right away Serena was more like herself. She was happy, she was back.

We made a few stops on our way to the temple mostly cause I just couldn't control my self and I had to steal a few kisses, which Serena found really amusing.

"You know we could always just elope." I said as we climbed the stairs to the temple.

Serena laughed and it was that wonderful sound that made the girls heads turn to face us.

"SERENA" four voices shouted as they ran towards us.

"What so funny?" asked Amy, the blue-haired girl also known as Sailor Mercury.

"No way, what's that on your hand?" I knew right away that it would be Mina the one to notice the ring first.

By now all the girls wanted answers.

"Darien asked me to marry him and he was telling me that we should just elope." I knew right away I was a dead man.

"No way Shields… We're throwing a big wedding, white dress and …omg who's going to be the maid of honor?"

Serena looked at them, she was happy to see them. It was amusing seeing them as they started to talked among themselves.

"Girls…. Girls. I'll give Serena my credit card and you guys can start planning, I'm not going to take the fun away from you. Plus I been dying to see Serena in a white dress." and once again Serena pulled me closer to her and we kissed.


End file.
